Games
A popular series, Cooking Mama has produced several appetizing delights for the fans over the years. Hand Held Cooking Mama (DS) The very first Cooking Mama game released on DS. It was released in Japan on March 23, 2006 and September 12, 2006 in the U.S. It lacked the future installment features; such as customizing Mama or unlocking trophies. The modes included were: *Let's Cook: A simple, easy, mini-game mode where the player must do as Mama instructs. *Let's Combine: Pick two dishes to make a brand new one. *Use Skill: Mini-game's of each activity, like chopping, peeling, cutting, and so on. Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends (DS) The third Cooking Mama game in the series and second for hand held versions. In America, it was released exactly 2 days before''' the Japanese version on November 13, 2007. The customization and trophies aspect came into play here for the first time in the series. This game introduced several of Mama's friends and family, along with the feature to decorate recipes with stickers in a special album. Modes Include: *Let's Cook: Same as previous. *Challange Mode: A harder version of Let's Cook where the player cannot make any major mistakes or else they automatically fail and must start all over. *Cooking Contest Mode: The player can compete with friends over wireless multiplayer with up to 4 friends. Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop (DS) The third Cooking Mama on DS and the fourth game in total. Released in October 20, 2009, Shop & Shop introduced a new fun minigame feature allowing the player to visit the supermarket as Ichigo. Modes Included: *Cook with Mama *Cooking Contest *Let's Shop *Let's Cook *Let's Match Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic (3DS) Released in November 16, 2011 shortly after Camping Mama, it was the first game to be put onto the 3DS. As a preorder, it came with an adorable Mama Plush. Modes and features Include: *60 fun recipes *Let's Combine!: A mode that combines recipes by playing special minigames *Let's Help!, a mode that lets a player play special non-cooking related minigames *Let's Play Together: Multiplayer wireless mode *Mama's Gallery: which allows the player to change utensil colors, background, Mama's appearance, or a special room. Cooking Mama 5 (3DS) Released on November 21, 2013 in Japan, and September 16, 2014 in the USA. It comes with 60+ recipes and 30 new activities that involve shopping and house work. The player can earn items through SpotPass to customize gameplay, and the game makes use of the 3DS features like Cooking Mama 4 did. The modes included are: *Let's Cook: The basic mode in game. Create recipes step-by-step. *Cooking Dojo: Earn medals in timed challenges. *Let's Help in the Shop: Work the register and play waitress at Mama's Burger Shop. *Let's Help Harvest: Gather recipe ingredients before you cook. *Let's Help Mama: Assist Mama around the house. *Let's Study: Number and word games. Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop (3DS) A Cooking Mama game released in Japan on November 6, 2014, but will be released worldwide on May 16, 2017. This is the fourth game to be released for the 3DS. In this game, the player is running a sweets shop that will progressively expands in size the more you create and complete recipes. The game will include 60 different recipes and over 160 minigames to play, including a multiplayer mode that supports two to four players simultaneously. Hand Held Spin-Offs Gardening Mama (DS) Released in March 2009 for the DS, this game allowed Players to plant flowers and tend to their Garden with Mama. It was very basic and the Mini-Games were limited, with the plants requiring a lot of attention to bloom and was set to match real time. Crafting Mama (DS) Released October 2010 for DS. The Player made various crafts and items while playing mini games. Camping Mama (DS) Go Camping with Mama and the family in this wild, outdoors adventure. You can explore, make meals, decorate the camp sight and much more. You also have the choice to play as Ringo, Mama's exciteful son, or Ichigo, her cute daughter. Gardening Mama 2 (3DS) Released in April 2014, the sequal to Gardening Mama. Here the player is tasked with raising their garden to help the new shop owners by giving them the required items, along with aiding Mama's family and friends with their own gardens. In doing so, the player will earn tickets to purchase garden items and gain new seeds. Console Cooking Mama: Cook Off (Wii) Released in February 8, 2007, it was the second Cooking Mama game released and the first on a console. Like the original DS game, it was basic and simple, but featured different recipes as to show-off the systems mechanics. Features: * Over 50 recipes and 300 ingredients in total, introducing sweets and dessert recipes for the first time. *National flags as a symbol to provide where the recipe comes from. *Two new modes: ''Friends and ''Foods of the World, 'in which the player battles against 10 foreign friends in a cook-off and ''Friends and Food, in which the player battles head-to-head against someone in multiplayer mode. Cooking Mama: World Kitchen (Wii) The second Wii game released for the series in November 18, 2008. In this game the player can customize their very own character. Plays like the first Wii Game but with better controls and special features, such as: *Cel-shaded 3D art *Multiple Cooking Contest modes: Co-Op, Solo Challenge, and Take Mama On, in which the player can actually battle Mama. *New recipes *Mistake fixing mini-games in which Mama or the player must stop Max from eating the dish or getting in the way. Cooking Mama: Cookstar (Switch) The first Nintendo Switch game that will be released in Fall of 2019. Console Spinoffs Babysitting Mama (Wii) Released on November 25, 2010, the player can help Mama babysit a group of adorable babies in this cuddly spin-off. Modes included are: * Babysitting - The main mode of the game. By picking a baby you can follow the schedule given to them and earn a new page for each one completed. * Babysitters Guide - You can practice any mini game you struggled to complete here. * Memories! - View pictures of activites you have done with the baby. Each baby has their own book. * VS Play! - 2 friends can play against one-another in this mode. * Options - Back to the title screen, clear data, and credits Other Cooking Mama Lite (App) A free app for Apple. The game is a watered down version of the first Cooking Mama game. The game features only one recipe, Hamburger Stewed in Tomato Sauce. Cooking Mama Seasons (App) Produced for Apple, Seasons allows the player to make their own dishes. Some of them were featured from the first game, while others got there start with this game. The player could also view their album and collect cards to decorate. Cooking Mama: Friends Cafe (Facebook) A Facebook game where users can make recipes with the items they earn or purchase with the use of real money. Each recipe includes one or two steps needed to make it and with them, the player can open their own cafe, where other users and NPC's appear to get items. As of March 23, 2013 the game has been shut down. Cooking Mama: Let's Cook! (App) Another Cooking Mama produced for Apple, Android, and the like. Like Seasons, it allows the player to cook a variety of recipes, with several unlockable through means of purchase. The player can also purchase various items to customize Mama, the scenery, cooking stations, and utensils. Cooking Mama Lets Cook Puzzle (App) A puzzle game similar to Disney TsumTsum, the Player must connect various ingredients called “Foo-Dons” to make foods and dishes and feed them to the customers at the restaurants. There is a little store called the “Foo-Don Shop” where the Player can use earned coins to buy more Foo-Dons. The game was produced for both Apple and Android, but now it is only for Apple. Trivia *The series popularity has led to a "knock-off" game known as "Science Papa". While using the same art style it has nothing to do with Cooking Mama. Gallery Category:Games Category:Lists